My Cheating Heart
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Gabriella gets together with someone at a party, causing her and Troy's breakup. What happens when Gabriells gets pregnant and doesn't know who the father is: her old BF Troy, or her new BF Chad? Troyella and Chadiella. might change title and summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first High School Musical fanfiction, so I hope that y'all like it! I usually don't write this type of stuff... unless you want me to. Anyway, I will only continue this story if people are actually reading it. I only know if people are actually reading it if I get tons and tons of reviews! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Chapter One**

"Gabriella, do you want to go to the graduation party tonight with me?" Troy asked his girlfriend of two years now. "I think that it will be really awesome... especially if you are there." He smiled sweetly at her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Of coarse! I wouldn't think of missing it. This is the first time since I started at East High that I have had any freedom at all," Gabriella responded with a grin the size of Texas.

"Great, I will pick you up at 8:00?" Troy said, still grinning like a maniac.

"Yeah, sounds great. Do you know what time it ends? My mom wants me home by midnight," Gabriella mentioned, feeling a little embarrassed that she had to be home at such an early hour even though there was no school the next day... or ever!

"Midnight?" Troy repeated questioningly. "Your mom is still giving you a curfew? That really sucks."

"Well, maybe I can convince my mom to let me stay out all hours, since it is after all, graduation," Gabriella grinned at her idea,even though it was not that great.

"Why don't you go ask her right now?" her boyfriend said, and pointed to her mom, who was standing only feet away.

"I will." Gabriella began walking in the direction of her mom.

"Gabriella," her mom said before she had a chance to say anything. "Since it's graduation and everything, I will let you stay out all hours tonight." She was like a mind-reader. "But, Gabriella, I had better not have a grandchild in Nine months. I mean, I am not even forty... And you are not even married," her mom reminded her sternly.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked back over toward my impatient boyfriend, and said, "She took the words right out of my mouth! She told me that I could stay out all hours before i had a chance to even ask her about it!" I saw Troy's smile grow even wider as I said this.

"It's already 5:45. I should probably take you home so that you have time to get ready for the party of your life!" Troy said, pulling the keys to his blue Mustang convertible out of his pocket.

"Thanks," I said, and walked out the door of the school to the parking lot where his car was parked.

"For what?" Troy asked me, sounding confused.

"For everything. I am just so happy that I am with you," I said in return as I opened the door to the passengers seat. "Thanks for being so great."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Author's Note!!!!!!!**

**That was just an intro, not actually part of the story. **

**Please read the beginning of the story which begins next chapter. **

**I think that next chapter will take place at the party.**

**Something big is going to happen, so you will want to read the next chapter.**

**If you want me to continue (I hope you do), please review.**

**If you don't want me to continue, please review and tell me so.**

**Please check out my other stories.**

**They are mostly Hannah Montana fanfictions with the exception of a Life With Derek fanfiction.**

**Please review my other stories!**

**Give me any ideas for what should happen in this story!**

**Give me any ideas for what should happen in one of my other stories!**

**Give me any ideas for what should happen in a whole new story that you think I should write!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv 'ya**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Real Chapter One

**I know, I know. You have been waiting for the real chapter one for what seems like eternity. I am so sorry for the long wait, but since I hadn't actually posted chapter one yet, this wasn't very high on my list of priorities. I had started writing this many times, but I could never get it just right, so I never posted the actual chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! (:**

**Chapter One**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I had arrived at the party fashionably late, but that was to be expected for someone as popular as Troy and his girlfriend.

We walked through the front door of the house, if you could even call it that because of it's size, and many people cheered.

I saw plenty of guys looking in my direction, whistling, and showing other ways of attraction, but when Troy immediately started glaring at many of those boys, they backed off and went back to their jealous girlfriends.

I was a bit nervous being in this strange environment with mostly people that I had never me. I had been at east high for three years, but I never really got to know most people. I had my group, he had his group, and we had _our_ group. I guess I never really thought of communicating with other students at our school.

Since they hadn't actually graduated yet, outfits were too fancy. There was going to be a huge after-party later that week. I didn't really want to go to the after party. I was more interested in Prom, which was the night before graduation. I wouldn't dare tell Troy that I didn't want to go to the after party since he was looking forward to it so much. I guess I will just have to sit around for a few hours with him. Who knows, maybe I'll get some good love from him.

Out of nowhere, a girl about my age walked up to me with a smile on her face. "I love your dress," she said kindly, eying it closely.

My dress had a rosy brown skirt that was wrinkled on purpose, and the top of it was a sweet chocolate brown with flowers imprinted on it. There was a nice belt in the middle matching the top of the gown quite well, making me look simply gorgeous.

"The old thing? I had it laying around and decided to wear it tonight," I said, lying through my teeth. I had been saving up for months for this 500 dollar dress. Well a little lye now and then never really hurt anyone, did it?

"Wow. I'm sure it cost a fortune when you originally bought it," she said with a smile as sweet as the lip gloss that was slathered all over her face, probably from a heavy make out session with whoever her boyfriend was, or maybe even somebody else's.

"Yes, it really did," I said with a grin only half as big as hers.

"Troy, can we go upstairs/" I asked as soon as the unfamiliar face disappeared into the crowd. "Alone?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but responded, "Sure. You sure you want to though?" he asked suspiciously.

We searched long and hard empty room, and when we got to the third floor, we finally found one. We walked in, and not knowing what to do for lack of experience in this area, we simply shed off our clothes.

Troy found some condoms still in their packages in the drawer next to the bed, and he tried to get it on, but it was not working. "I'll be right back," he said, putting on his boxers and heading to the bathroom to try again.

When he left, I covered my self conscious body with the thick blanket. But before my whole body was covered, someone had come into the room with a beer bottle in one hand and his pants in the other. All he was wearing was an undershirt and his boxers.

_Wow, he looks good in just his boxers,_ I thought to myself. I looked at every square inch of his body until I finally realized who it was. Because there was no light in the room, I had not realized that it was Troy's best friend, Chad.

He walked over to me, and handed me the bottle. "Take a drink. It'll help relax you for your first time," he said seductively.

"Why do you care? My first time won't be with you," I said, trying to keep from grinning at his flirting.

"Well I don't see your protective boyfriend here to protect you. He is probably off with some hot girl by now anyway," Chad said with a horrible look on his face. "I saw him walking off to another bedroom with only his boxers on."

"Get over here, Chad," I said, shoving the blanket off of myself, revealing a curvy nude body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile...**

**Troy's POV**

I was walking over to where I thought the bathroom was, but accidentally walked into a room where Taylor was laying down, posing in the nude. I have to say, she's no Gabriella, but she is pretty fine!

I pushed that thought out of my head and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Ah, c'mon! Please have a little fun with me. Chad already ditched me to go see if Gabriella would do it with him. And knowing how sexy and seductive he is, he's probably already screwing her," Taylor said.

"Oh, you want some fun, we'll have some fun," I said, and got to work on her curved body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up from a long, hot night of sex with Chad. I have to say, that is better than I ever expected Troy to be. Well Chad is probably more experienced.

I looked at me side and saw Chad laying there with a huge smile across his face.

_I wonder what Troy did last night, _I thought to myself with curiosity. _I wonder who was with and what he did with them._

I grabbed my dress, quickly zipped it up, and ran down the steps, only to find Troy leaving the kitchen with a bottle of Aspirin in his hands.

"Where were you last night?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

"I was... um... Taylor told me that you were fucking Chad pretty hard. I got jealous and kinda..." his words drifted off as his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I only fucked Chad so hard because he said that you were in a room with some chick!" I fought back.

"Oh, so you admit that you screwed around with him?" Troy asked with a horrible smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, and I loved it because he is so hot and he did it exactly the way I like it!" I screamed at him, not even noticing the few people who had woken up around the room and were staring at us with wide eyes.

"Well I screwed Taylor so hard that she'll be coming back for more!" Troy defended.

"Well, while you are off fucking Taylor, I will be with my new boyfriend, Chad!"

"What re you talking about?" two new voices said in unison.

I turned around to be greeted my the faces of Chad and Taylor themselves.

"Well you screwed around with my EX-girlfriend, and now I want to know if you, Taylor want to be my new girlfriend," Troy said with a smug look on his face.

"Well since you two are obviously history, Gabby, would you like to be my girlfriend AND go to prom with me?" Chad asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Chad, I would LOVE to," I said, hoping to make Troy jealous. He was, I would see it in his eyes.

I got on my toes, and gave Chad a long passionate kiss. I wanted so much to stop since I didn't like Chad that way one bit, but I absolutely HAD to make Troy as jealous as possible.

By the time my kiss with Chad had ended, Taylor and Troy were already enjoying themselves with a make-out session on one of the couches.

**Author's Note!!!**

**I am sorry if that was a bit graphic for you, but that is the way the story has to go. I don't th9ink any of the rest of the chapters will be this bad, so I will probably not chance it to M. Anyway, if you like this chapter enough to put it on your faves list or alerts list, I would love it if you review! (:**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
